


I'm So Happy (Because Today I've Found My Friends)

by blanchtt



Series: 500X LEDA [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Helena crouches just behind the side of the couch, grasps at the arm. Lips brush against the fabric of it, soft and dusty, something brother-sestra would tell her not to do, and she grins.





	

 

 

 

**#261 - dancing in the ruins**

  
It’s stupid - _evidence_ , the helpful voice in her head might chide, if she had one. _You’re carrying around evidence_. But Sarah clutches the ashtray tighter, feels fingers yield against the hard ceramic of it, the sharp corner digging into her palm before she grabs her backpack, shoves the ashtray into an open pocket, and zips it up, slings it over a shoulder before stepping over Vic’s splayed legs and limping out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#209 - gazing out into space**

 

Helena crouches just behind the side of the couch, grasps at the arm and peers over the edge at Sarah. Lips brush against the fabric of it, soft and dusty, something brother-sestra would tell her not to do, and she grins. 

 

She's visible, of course. She's not  _really_ trying to hide, because right now she only wants to watch - to observe Sarah, supine on the couch, a hand combing through messy hair absentmindedly as she listens to brother-sestra talk. Sarah is much tired, or perhaps it is the make-ups ringed harsh around her eyes, because they all share the same coloring. But Helena finds, pleased, that Sarah is the only sestra with night-dark eyes - wet, inky thoughts moving quick-fast behind them, unfathomable. 

 

It is pretty, the messy hairs and leather jacket and looseness to her figure, and Helena swallows, feels muscles cramp with the urge to edge closer - she can _feel_ it, even stronger than the light, that as long as she's near Sarah nothing more will go wrong. And at a lull in the conversation with the tall boy, Sarah turns, like she can feel her gaze on her, and smiles crookedly, pushes out with a foot against the coffee table as she grunts, sits up and pats the cushions next to her. 

 

"Oi, Helena." Which, so far, has meant strictly _fuck off_. But now it sounds mother-soft as she offers, "You can sit on the couch, you know."

 

Helena glances at brother-sestra, finds that he only rolls his eyes and turns, hands fluttering in the air in acceptance, and so she stands, uncertain. But no one shouts or hits, though brother-sestra still looks as wary as a deer as he opens his refrigerator and pulls out things, and so she sits on the end, slips hands smooth between the couch-cushions, looks around as she chews on her bottom lip. 

 

"You have lovely home," she says, voice shattering the silence that's fallen over them, and there is a heartbeat before brother-sestra laughs and smiles at that, sincere. 

 

"Why, thank you, love," he says lightly, and smiles at Sarah, pleased, as if to say _I told you so_. "She wanted to get rid of all the paintings, but I wouldn't let her."

 

And later it is Felix who finds her something else to change into, handing her some of Sarah's spare clothing and taking the bloody dress only once he's put on gloves, dropping it into a trash bag as he mutters something about contamination, for which she is very thankful. But after they've talked and eaten, it is Sarah with warm-dark gaze who slides closer to her on the couch, who elbow-nudges her like they've known each other longer than they have, and says _oi, Helena_ , which means this time _move over,_ because as much as Felix is happy to play hostess he is unwilling to give up his bed for another night, and it turns out she and Sarah are sharing the couch. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
